The Planewalker - Open Journal
by TomokiG
Summary: This story takes place about three years after the last big fight to save the digiworld. It takes several POVs. It's written like a jounal. I try not to change too much of the future. *** Takari and Patagato *** PG13 because of language ***
1.

********  
A/N and Disclaimer :  
I don't own Digimon (I wished I do) and nothing about the characters (except my own created), but I own the idea of the story and the main plot.   
Please rate, this is my second attempt for my first story, the other is cancelled and will be replaced with this. This will become four stories with eight different point of views. My first combo will be "Takeru" and "Patamon". My second "Hikari" and "Tailmon", this is an open journal for all DDs and the last will follow soon. I recomment to read Takeru's and Hikari's Journal first. By the way I use the japanese names, I think they are cooler than the US (my opinion) and they are also used in the german version of Digimon although the US-names are used as nicknames. And I don't really know all digimon and their attacks. I'm a fan and no geek... (although I sometimes behave like one eg)  
If You like the story or not please rate but don't flame. Ideas and corrections are accepted.  
This whole paragraph won't rewritten in the other chapters, there will be only new announcements....  
Greetings to Nikara and Takari4Ever and to the staff of http://www.digimonwelt.de ...  
  
Faboo, WakkoG...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Open Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Prologue - Introduction  
  
Notes :  
This journal is open for all DDs and Digimon. Everyone can enter his ideas, memories, dreams, thoughts, feelings and comments. The Idea is by Takeru who needs several POVs for his stories and this journal will add our newsgroups which are not included. At the first time You write here, please introduce Yourself. This means especially newcomers like my girlfriend Carlotta called Carla (she is from Germany, her parents recently moved in our neighbourhood...) She wants to write about herself this or tomorrow evening...  
Please remember, don't public informations about Yourself if You don't want someone else knowing. Noone except myself and Takeru is able to edit other's entries.  
  
Greetings - Izumi Koushiro- (In several newsgroups I'm called Izzy, don't ask why...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 01st 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koushiro ---  
My introduction : I'm still our computer-genius here, I still don't know my real parents, my hair is still spikey (I like the word *still*) and have now a girlfriend (don't flame !!!) (we met at our computer-club... DON'T FLAME). What shall I write about me... I think I will write about my new computer .... Okkay, I know noone except Carla is really interested... BTW. I'm a grade-A hacker, so don't anger me... veg... I will add new facts later.  
BTW. I have concerning infos about the DW ! I will call a meeting when I have more but I think it'll be in about two or three days...  
  
Takeru - 04.20pm -  
Thanks Koushiro... About myself :  
My name is Takaishi Takeru (call me Takeru or for short T.K., but don't try something else...). I'm now our star-basketball-player at school, my favorites are story-writing (thanks for Koushiro and Hikari for reading my stories) and someone special g... I will public the next days my unedited version of my first stories (it's about our adventures with all correct names and Digimon) for all especially for our newbes (I hope You enjoy these - BTW. I have the (c) - Okkay ?) Sometimes I work for our local newspaper (my mom works there). I have one brother Ishida Yamato (perhaps You know his band ;)), also a DD. For the first that's all about me... I nearly forgot to introduce Patamon, my Digimon-partner, he'll introduce himself later...  
To Koushiro - keep us informed and please don't set the date for tomorrow... I've other plans...  
  
Hikari - 04.40pm - edited by Hikari - 07.40pm  
Takeru mailed me that I might introduce myself here, so I do :  
My name's Yagami Hikari (some persons call me Kari, don't even think about using other names...) I have one brother Taichi (most times annoying, but I love him like a brother g) also a DD. I hope that he will write especially about .... (Sorry I deleted this for not having trouble at home eg). I like photography, socker and basketball (especially a certain team ;)). My dream is becoming a teacher and getting married to a certain blue-eyed boy (and I think I will success esp. in the first). Sometimes I work for our local newspaper as photograph (I have good connections g). I won't forget to tell about my DP - Tailmon my second guardian angel...  
To Koushiro - thanks for helping Takeru  
To Takeru - I didn't know that You don't have time tomorrow, what are your plans ? And why haven't You show me Your unedited version.... (That's not nice - I *HATE* You .... :argh: - just kidding... veg)  
  
Koushiro - 04.50pm -  
Oops I forgot to tell about Tentomon, my DP. He's my best source of information about the DW. I hope he will take time to introduce himself later...  
To Takeru - I think our meeting will be in two days... I'll mail You all as early as possible...   
Sorry, have to go...  
  
Tailmon - 05.15pm -  
Hikari told me that I shall introduce myself, so I'll do...  
I'm the only permanent-champion-digimon here, I had to train hard to raise my skills but it used a very high price. I had to do things I don't really want to remember. They were nearly as gruel like our friend Ken did in his dark time... I'm grateful that I have like him a second chance... Sorry, more I cannot write yet...  
To Koushiro - We have to talk this evening...  
To Patamon - Greetings....  
  
Patamon - 05.25pm - edited by Takeru - 05.35pm  
Sorry for being late, I was hungry... I don't really know what to write about me except that I am a rookie-level digimon. Okkay I look like an orange hamster (don't think about calling me a PIG, I AM NO PIG, sorry ....) with wings.  
To Hikari - I know what he plans, he wants to .......... (Sorry buddy, I cannot let you write this... Koushiro - please cover me)  
To Tailmon - Thanks, and greetings back...  
  
Patamon - 05.45pm - edited by Koushiro - 09.40pm  
Sorry, I forgot.... Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry...  
(Patamon - Don't write 1000 times "Sorry" - I think we understood.... BTW. Takeru - I'll cover You, I didn't know about this before, WE HAVE TO TALK or please invite me sometimes... - Hikari - I won't tell anything, I promised)  
  
Daisuke - 06.10pm -  
To Takeru - It's about time.... (You know what I want to say...)  
About me : My name is Motomiya Daisuke, my partner is Buimon [AN : aka "Veemon"]. My hobbies are socker, socker and my new friend Serena (she's an international child, lived in several countries, but now her parents have solid jobs here in Japan). For the records I gave about half a year ago my crush on Hikari up, we really don't match. (Sorry for the date...) Since then Hikari, Takeru and I are really good friends... My dream is opening a restaurant and I try my best to realize it...  
To Koushiro - I PM You about Serena... (I think I cannot make it, other plans the next days ... Sorry!)  
That's it for now ...  
  
Yamato - 07.15pm - edited by Koushiro - 07.25pm  
Takeru told me that I should introduce myself ... I'd do everything for Squirt...  
My name is Ishida Yamato and I'm the front man of my *own* band, perhaps You know me... ;) Just for the records, Sora and I broke about half a year ago, like Daisuke and Hikari we realized that we don't match. We're still very good friends but no longer boy-/girl-friend. My partner's Gabumon, a lonly wolf (I know he hates this... g - Please don't kill me), he's my best friend except Taichi (Hikari's brother). (To Takeru - When....... [Sorry Yamato! - I had to do this...]) Since about one month I have a new girlfriend Charine (participates my classes) which is also a DD, but hasn't met her DP. For the next week she's visiting her grandfather (he's seriously sick... I wanted to travel with her, but she insisted that I continue classes (so she won't miss too much)). I think it's enough for this moment. Ohh I nearly forgot my dream's being the first human on Mars and I really try my best...  
To Koushiro - Please don't delete my part to Takeru [I had to - I promised...]  
  
Yamato - 07.35pm - edited by Koushiro - 07.40pm  
Koushiro, You .......................... [Censor Koushiro deleted Your last 423 words... I'm sorry for censoring Your post, but I have to keep my promise... PS. Next time I format Your HDDs (especially with Your songs...)]  
  
Yamato - 07.45pm - edited by Koushiro - 07.50pm  
Sorry Koushiro, I wanted to force my little brother, but I think I lost my temper....  
[Apology accepted... I'll give You tomorrow a CD with backups of Your newest songs...]  
  
Taichi - 08.10pm -   
Ohh, that's funny here... Perhaps I should write about ... (better not, Koushiro and Hikari would probably kill me...)  
About me :  
My name's Yagami Taichi (Hikari is my little sister) and I'm still a socker-star of our school, but I think I'll quit playing the next weeks, I'm no longer challenged. Now I work hard for becoming an ambassador (my dream : being the first ambassador in the DW); that's my new challenge. My partner's Agumon (looks like a fire-breathing lizard - in champion-level he looks like Gozilla). About my love-life I have nothing to say about (not yet - Sorry Hikari).  
To Koushiro - I think I cannot join the meeting, I have other plans for the next days...  
To Takeru - I think my sister is *a little bit* annoyed about Your hidden non-edited-version of Your story. (PS. I like Your edited-version, You should try to sell it [perhaps to fox-kids...])  
  
Mimi - 08.25pm - edited by Koushiro - 08.35pm  
What I have to read here... A new journal... I have to write...  
My name is Tachikawa Mimi, living in the US (I miss my friends like hell). My partner's Palmon (looks like a walking plant - it's difficult to describe). The old DDs know my boy-friend (now he's really my boy-friend) Michael (I hope he'll write later here, but he doesn't really like writing). My hobby's cooking (DON'T BE SHOCKED, I learned that the last years...). My dream's working for television and having my own show...  
To Takeru - What have I heart from Yamato - I think we should compare notes... (PM me please)  
To All DDs - I hope that I can visit You in about one or two months... (It's a present from my parents, but we haven't decided about the time... To Hikari, Sora and Takeru - Please tell me Your wish-dates...)  
To Taichi - What have I heard .... [Sorry Meems, I have too many promises and one says that I have to cover Taichi - To Hikari and Takeru - I won't say say anything here...]  
  
Jyou - 08.40pm -  
Sorry, I have not much time (I'm studying biology... g)  
My name's Kido Jyou and I'm studying to become a doctor. My dream's becoming the first Digimon-Doctor (I try my best). My Partner's called Gommamon (a very funny looking seal but he's my best friend). The best thing happened the last weeks was meeting Cara (born in the US) and You won't believe, she and her sister are DDs too (although without DPs yet)...   
Sorry, I have to continue studying... CU  
  
Cara - 08.45pm -  
Hey my name's Cara Reynold, now studying with Jyou (a real nice guy, but I have to socialize him and try my best g)  
I was born in the US and received my D1 about a year ago before moving here. My japanese-skills aren't the best but with Jyou's help I try my best. BTW. I have to thank "Gennai" for his translation-program so it's more easy to write something. My hobbies are studying, reading fantasy-novels (To Takeru - Please send Your stories, I'm looking forward to read it...) and a cute guy I know... g I hope to see You at the meeting... (Do You know a guy called Iori, he shall be a DD and is hanging around with my little sister...)  
  
Iori - 08.55pm -  
Hey Nelli, Your sister wrote here... Sorry I have not much time today...  
I'm called Hida Iori (I still don't know who had the idea to call me Cody, now it's nearly impossible to get rid of this name...) and still going to school. My dream is becoming a lawyer to protect the innocent (I think that's my way to follow my dad's faith), I still like kendo and participated at several contests (my best ranking was the fifth, I hate it that I lost with such a silly mistake.... :ARGH:). I only train for my own skills and won't participate at another contests. Now I'm studying with my new friend Nelli...  
To Takeru - Why didn't You tell me ("your little brother") about your stories, I'm a little bit disappointed...  
  
Nelli - 09.05pm -  
Thanks Iori for helping my studies... It's difficult to learn something if Your japanese-skills aren't so good.  
So my name's Nelli Reynold (You know my sister Cara) and received my D1 together with Cara. My hobbies are reading science-fiction-novels (I also like fantasy but not so much as SciFi) and listening to music (Yamato, perhaps you could send me some songs, I heard from Iori that You should really be good). BTW. Iori is really cute like Armadillomon, his DP. (I cannot wait till I find my DP...)  
Sorry, I have to continue studying with Iori.... CU  
  
Ken and Miyako - 09.30pm -  
Sorry for writing late here... We were on a date and by reading our e-mails we noticed this journal...  
About us :  
Ichijouji Ken - I was former known as Digimon Kaizer [AN: Digimon Emperor] and had a brother but he died long time ago, not accepting his death I nearly destroyed all I love. I'm glad that the DDs rescued me and brought me back to reality. Now I have a really good life, my parents care about me, I have the cutest girl-friend (I love her with all my soul) and a good DP - Wormmon who likes answering my phone. My dream's becoming a cop and try my best...  
Inoue Miyako - Some guys call me Yolei (don't ask me why... It's silly) My dream has started to become truth... Ken asked me for a date... (The rest of it I won't tell... g). About my family, You can ask me when we meet us, I have too much family...   
We see You....  
  
Takeru - 09.45pm -  
For all, I have sent a copy of my stories to Koushiro, he will forward these to You all after konverting and protecting them.  
To Koushiro - Perhaps You should create a list about all DDs and their adresses. And please convert my stories and protect them, You know my P/W (I know that You know it... You're still the best hacker I know...) I'll invite You in about one or two weeks (The rest I PM You)  
To Hikari - You will find out soon enough... (I like to tease You... eg)  
  
Koushiro - 09.55pm -  
Okkay, I'll convert it as fast as possible, I think I'll post them tomorrow...  
To Takeru - I'm looking forward to it (and I know that I won't be alone with You...)  
  
Yamato - 10.15pm -  
Squirt and Koushiro don't tell me You're gay...  
  
Koushiro - 10.25pm -  
Yamato, don't be silly, it's something else (You know about his hobby... And I like to try it...) BTW. Have You noticed that Your newest songs are missing, so stop flaming me or Your brother... Else I could lose the CD with the back-ups veg  
  
Yamato - 10.40pm -   
You know that I was only kidding. You cannot stand any jokes... Please give my songs back... It needed days to record them... PLEASE !!!!  



	2. 

  
  
The Planewalker - Open Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 1 - Beginning...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 02nd 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora - 06.45am -  
Before I forget, my introduction :  
My name's Takenouchi Sora, my partner's Biyomon (looks like a bird), I'm still attending to school. My hoobies are creating new designs for clothes. Takeru, Yamato and Hikari say that these designs are really good, perhaps I try to become a designer. I still work at mom's flower-shop, but somehow I cannot believe that that could be my future... Sorry mom!... About half a year ago I broke with Yamato (he is still a very good friend, but nothing more), we realized that we were not such a good match as we thought. Anything else about my love-life I won't write here, it's private... (Sorry Hikari!)  
To Koushiro - Sorry, I cannot make it, I've to go for one or two weeks and I cannot talk about it...  
  
Koushiro - 06.55am -  
It looks like if all old DDs have introduced themself. I have new infos about the DW. I'll post them later after school. Takeru's stories are converted, I'll post them later too.   
To Takeru - Try to sell them, they are really good... Perhaps You are the next Tolkien or Adams...  
  
Koushiro - 03.00pm -  
The files are sent, I hope all DDs received them. If You have problems reading them, write a PM and I try to help You. BTW. For our new members, I'll give You a starter-cd with several utilities at our next meeting, there's also a translation-program from Gennai included (if You need it...). I'd ask if someone of the second team can assist me later, I need a D3, perhaps Miyako, Ken or Iori; I know that Takeru and Hikari have no time today... I recommend everyone not to leave any Digimon behind at the DW, something weird's going on... BTW. Does anyone need a new HDD, I've recently updated my system...  
  
Iori - 03.30pm -  
To Koushiro - I'll assist You, today I'm free (Nelli has today no time...) And I want to be informed eg...  
  
Koushiro - 03.45pm -  
Okay, You're in, Takeru allowed me to tell You something about his plans... But You are the only one g...  
  
Mimi - 03.55pm -  
I hate it to be last informed... KOUSHIRO !!!!!!!! I thought we were friends... I HATE YOU !  
  
Koushiro - 04.10pm -  
Sorry Meems, I cannot talk about it, I PM You tomorrow morning... I keep my promises (esp. to one who helps me with several problems... eg)  
  
Mimi - 04.25pm -  
DON'T FORGET IT, OR THE NEXT TIME I'M IN JAPAN I'LL KILL YOU !!!!! You know I'm serious....  
  
Iori - 04.35pm -  
Koushiro, I thought You have a girlfriend, don't flirt with Meems or You have two bounties on Your head... EL  
  
Koushiro - 04.40pm -  
VERY FUNNY, IORI... Let's go work...  
  
Yamato - 05.10pm -  
I know something You don't know, I know something You don't know !!!!  
  
Koushiro - 05.15pm -  
And I know where Your songs are... Aehm... Sorry : were...  
  
Yamato - 05.25pm -  
KOUSHIRO - Aren't You supposed to work with Iori ??? AND PLEASE GIVE ME MY SONGS BACK !!!!  
  
Koushiro - 05.35pm -  
You know where I live and You know how to apollogize, AND LEAVE YOUR BROTHER OUT OF THIS...  
  
Yamato - 05.40pm -  
I'll be there, and I know I've to wait till tomorrow...  
  
Ken & Miyako - 06.20pm -  
Sorry, we were out in the new movie (You know!), You should see it. It's really good... BTW. When is the meeting, Koushiro ?  
  
Taichi - 06.45pm -  
Sorry guys, I've to inform You that I won't be here for the next week. My plans have changed... Please send me an update via PM. Now I have a talk with my parents and then I've to pack... Bye...  
  
Koushiro - 07.25pm -  
We have new informations, the meeting should be tomorrow at 03.00pm - I'll write everyone a PM, for all who cannot make it we'll send updates. You can bring Your Digimon, Iori promised to get some food for them... AND DON'T GO TO THE DW. Order of Gennai...  
  
Nelli - 07.45pm -  
Gennai, I heard about him, who is it ?  
  
Iori - 07.50pm -  
Oh I forgot, I'll send You and Your sister a FAQ, or read Takeru's Story, he's described in there...  
  
Nelli - 07.55pm -  
Thanks Iori, I love You ;)  
  
[Takeru - 10.15pm - PM - inserted by Koushiro - 10.25pm]  
Thanks Koushiro for covering and interfering my brother, I hope my brother won't interfere my love-life anymore. BTW. It was perfect, *we* tell You tomorrow about it... ;) Write me when You and Your Girl have time, Hika and I will arrange it...  



	3. 

  
  
The Planewalker - Open Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 2 - Meeting and Confession...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 03rd 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi - 06.25am -  
Takeru really did this ??? I didn't know that he can be so romantical... Best wishes to You both...  
Takeru - I PM You for comparing *notes*... ;)  
Hikari - Good taste for men eg  
  
Hikari - 06.35am -  
Yes Meems, Keru did this. (I received the same mail as BCC... THX Koushiro) The evening was perfect except the incident with his mom... Keru or I will send You the *incident* as fast as possible... I've to go...  
  
Mimi - 06.45am -  
KERU ???? I think I missed too much, the last time Yamato used the phrase "Keru" he had the following day a date with Jun...  
  
Yamato - 02.30pm -  
Koushiro, please post the picture I sent to You... This photo explains very much... eg  
  
Koushiro - 02.45pm - edited by Koushiro 05.15pm  
Yamato, NO ! BTW. Do You know that Your PC has a virus ??? [His PC hadn't any, but I like to hoax him...] - I will only forward the picture to Meems (but she has to promise not giving it away w/o Takeru's or Hikari's permission)  
  
Koushiro - 05.20pm -  
Here's an update for the ones, who were unable to attend the meeting.  
1. Hikari and Takeru : They are now an official couple. They had yesterday a candle-light-dinner and Takeru was the cook. Hikari explained that he's one of the best cooks she knows and I believe her, Yamato and Takeru's mom also say something this way. And we know now who gets the food for our next reunion at Nov or Dec. BTW. If You are nosy ask Mrs. Takaishi, Takeru or Hikari about a photo and they will show You ;)  
2. DW : The DW is time-imbalanced that means, one minute here equals one day in the DW. (Nearly as the same situation than 6 years ago... The Digiports don't work probably, be careful while entering the DW, You might not be able to return.  
3. Digimon : Many Digimon and DP are missing. There's also Gennai missing, but we aren't really surprised ;)  
4. DDs : There are many new DDs but all without DP. Most of them will introduce themselves sometimes here. But all received an old D1 instead a D3 or newer model...  
5. D3s : There are three D3s missing : Ken's, Hikari's and Takeru's...  
6. Recipes : If You need any or want to exchange some, ask Takeru...  
  
Daisuke - 06.15pm -  
Thanks for the info, Koushiro.   
To Takeru - Way to go !!! Hurt Hikari and You're dead... veg Don't forget to send me the photo...  
To our lovebirds in general - Congratulations...  
  
Mimi - 08.30pm -  
Takeru and Hikari : Congratulations to You... I hope Your love will never fade... BTW. Cute photo...  
To Takeru - Perhaps You should teach some persons being romantical or cooking... Remember to send me Your creations... I'd like to try these and I'll send You mine...  
  
Takeru - 08.45pm -  
Thanks Meems, I believe it won't... Can You please send the photo to Daisuke (I promised him) and Sora (Hika promised her), so I don't need to scan it. I'll send You a part of my collection later, after the talk with my dad (You probably know the themes...). The next days Hika and I will send You another photo Hika's mom shot today... (The history about both photos I PM You...). Perhaps You'd like to know that I'll teach Hika how to cook...  
  
Hikari - 09.00pm -  
Keru, I wish You the best with Your dad. I'm lucky that I had no such talk with my parents... But it would be too late...  
  
Mimi - 09.10pm -  
WHAT, YOU'RE PREGNANT ????  
  
Iori - 09.15pm -   
You're too young !!!!!  
  
Jyou - 09.20pm -  
Iori is right, You're definitely too young...  
  
Taichi - 09.25pm -  
Sis, we have to talk !!!!  
  
Hikari - 09.30pm -  
You all (esp. You Taichi) have dirty thoughts... I only meant that this talk would be too late. We still decided to wait at least till our engagement. We're still kissing, nothing more !  
To Taichi - When will You be back ? And where are You ?  
  
Taichi - 09.45pm -  
I should have more trust in You... I think You knew what will happen if You write this... DEVIL ! - I hope I'll be back tomorrow, but I cannot promise. When I'm back I wanted to talk to You and Takeru (it has nothing to do with *Your* relationship). BTW. The photo is cool, I'll take 10 copies... veg  
  
Hikari - 09.50pm -  
Thanks bro for the info... That's all I wanted to know...  
  
Yamato - 10.00pm -  
Koushiro, how often I have to write that I'm sorry ???  
  
Koushiro - 10.10pm -  
As often as Patamon the last time (1000 times), but in a PM to me, Your bro and his girlfriend... Then I'll restore your files...  



	4. Chapter 03 - Illness and Plans

*****  
A/N : Ken, Satoru - I don't know which is his correct name in Japan - I found both -, I will use in future "Ken" instead "Satoru" esp. b/c in Germany the name "Ken" is used...  
*****  
  
The Planewalker - Open Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 3 - Illness and Plans  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 04th 2005 - TH  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
06.30am - Koushiro -  
I've got some news. First the ports are definitely closed by Gennai, I found his seal... I also received several scrambled mails from him, but these aren't easy to descramble; I was only able to get a short message :  
"Don't enter the DW.... not reborn.... three will be missing.... three will help..."  
I have no exact idea what this means except the first phrase, we mustn't enter the DW !!! I will PM you all. But who are the three ? If anyone has some ideas or likes riddles You know how to contact me. I could need some help esp. by Myako and Ken.   
  
09.30am - Yamato -  
For Your Info : Hikari and my brother were found unconcious in front of their school this morning. They look really bad. Further Informations will follow...  
  
11.30am - Jyou -  
A short update about their health status. They got stronger but are still unconcious. Their whole bodies are full of cuts and scratches but nothing serious. Today only family is allowed to visit... Yamato has found Patamon and Tailmon nearly looking as bad as Hikari and Takeru. I wonder what happened. For now I take care about them both but later I need Your help Koushiro, I will PM You. Yamato will stay in hospital...  
  
12.30pm - Miyako -  
Ken was today missing in school, after calling his mom she told me that she found him this morning unconcious in front of his bed, Wormmon near him. The doctor said that he's weak and has several cuts, but nothing serious. Somehow I have the feeling that his illness is connected to our two love-birds... Sorry Koushiro, I'll stay later with Ken, for me he's more important as any research, sorry...  
  
02.40pm - Yamato -  
My brother's still weak but awake a short while ago, Hikari looks also a little bit better... Thanks Koushiro for supervising Patamon and Tailmon.  
  
03.30pm - Koushiro -  
No problem, both Digimon saved my butt too often for not helping them... Miyako, I understand You, Ken's much more important than my riddles, these I can solve after this incident.   
Carla - I'm at Jyou's, don't try my home there's noone at the moment...  
  
04.00pm - Miyako -  
Ken is still weak, but able to talk. He doesn't remember what happened. But there are several files in his pad which I'll send You, Koushiro, please remove the protection, You're more experienced... It was Ken's idea...  
  
04.45pm - Yamato -  
Our love-birds feel better and are now awake. They will be released tomorrow and will then stay at mom's. (Yes, both, Hikari's parents have with Taichi other plans... I don't know exactly...) BTW. Taichi and Sora were have also visited them and it looks like if they have a secret...  
  
05.20pm - Taichi -  
Sorry, I've not much time. I'd invite You all next wednesday evening (about 07.00pm) at my parent's. There'll be enough food for everyone, Digimon are invited too (except Veemon - We have not sooo much food eg) I've got some news to tell... But first I have to talk to others... CU... BTW. They are really a cute couple...  
To Daisuke - It's a bad joke, You and Veemon are invited, but hold him short...  
  
05.30pm - Sora -  
I'll come but Biyomon won't have time, she has other duties...  
To Miyako - Greetings from my dad...  
  
05.45pm - Cara -  
For Your Info : Patamon and Tailmon are awake but still very weak. They have nearly the same problems with their memories than our three DDs. Tailmon has the most problems, she has a memory-hole for about the complete last week. I wonder what happened. BTW. I like them both - Hikari and Takeru should be proud of them... A question - How can so little Digimon inhalate so much food ??? Both have eaten as much as my family in a day...  
  
05.55pm - Jyou -  
Cara - I'll tell You later, if anyone want's to know too, PM me...  
  
06.25pm - Daisuke -  
How about a *visit-party* tomorrow at Takeru's ? I think they'd enjoy this. We bring some food and drinks and try to comfort them...  
  
06.40pm - Iori -  
Good idea, I'd do everything for my *big brother*... I'll bring cookies and sushi... BTW. Does anyone like prune-juice ?  
  
06.45pm - Jyou and Cara -  
We'll come and bring some salads. BTW. We don't really like prune-juice...  
  
06.50pm - Yamato -  
Charine and I are in and I'll tell mom, she will prepare everything... We'll host the drinks (no alcohol allowed...) and the music g  
  
07.00pm - Taichi -  
Good idea Daisuke - I'll bring some snacks and perhaps I persuade Sora coming too... but I cannot come before 04.30pm... These days I have too much duties...  
  
07.15pm - Miyako -  
I try to bring persuade Ken's mom to let him visit Hikari and Takeru... If we come I'll bring several snacks, but now it's not sure...  
  
07.25pm - Koushiro -  
Why not... Cara and I'll come too... I don't know what food we'll bring but I'll bring for everyone new Starter- and DD-CDs.  
  
07.30pm - Daisuke -  
Hey, that'll be a big party... I'll hope our special guests will like it... But we try to keep this secret...  
  
08.15pm - Miyako -  
Okkay, we're in. Ken and I will be driven tomorrow by his mom. When shall the party start ? I suggest 03.30pm - not too early and not too late...  
  
08.30pm - Daisuke -  
Good idea, we'll start about 02.30pm.  
Yamato - Can You arange it that our love-birds will be distracted while us arriving ?  
  
08.45pm - Yamato -  
That's easy, we'll shut them in his room... They'll distract each other... veg I'll arrange this... double veg  
  
09.10pm - Koushiro -  
If noone has any problems with this, then it's all settled, meeting is tomorrow half an hour earlied (03.00pm) here except for Ken/Miyako, Yamato and Taichi...  



End file.
